People Change
by Ruffboy77
Summary: Butch and Buttercup were best friends when they were kids and one day Butch moves away and they don't see each other for ten years and Butch comes back but not the same way he left he had a secret that he didn't tell Buttercup will he tell her or keep it a secret


What's up guys Ruffboy here and I would like to say thank you for reading this story review with questions and private message me your OC if you want them in the story and enjoy the chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

I walk out of the house with my skateboard i have white hair crimson red eyes and I'm wearing a forest green t-shirt that says I love school said no one black jeans and high top black Nikes

I put my skateboard down and I skate to my best friend Buttercup's house and I go up the driveway and I see her on the step crying I get off my board and run "what's wrong BC?" I asked "I just got yelled at by my mom again." she said I hugged her well this was all I could think of I'm eight what else am I supposed to do

I felt her hug back "feel better?" I asked she nodded "yeah a little." she said I wipe the tears off of her face "now let's skate." I said then we stand up and I stepped on my board and I fall on the ground "ow!" I said I hear giggling and I turned and see Buttercup giggling I chuckled "good see you're smiling again." I said then I stand up and dust myself off

"Butch it's time to go!" my mom yelled "ok!" I yelled back "awe we didn't get to skate well we can skate together tomorrow." she said I felt sad "what's wrong Butch?" she asked "I'm not going to be home tomorrow." I said "oh then we can skate the day after tomorrow." she said "BC I'm not going to be home that day either because I'm moving today." I said

"wait what." Buttercup said sadly I see that she's about to cry again "don't worry BC we're going to see each other again." I said then we hugged "here." I said handing her my board "but this is your favorite board." she said "I know I want you to have it so you won't forget your best friend." I said she hugged me "thank you." she said

"BC I want you to get strong for the both of us." I said "Butch!" my dad shouted "coming!" I yelled back "bye BC." I said then I kissed her on the forehead and I ran back home and I got into the moving truck with my dad "don't worry Butch you'll see Buttercup again." he said "you mean it." I said hopefully he nodded "yeah you will but till then you have your brothers to play with." he said

"ha ha ha dad you're funny." I laughed then we started driving to our new home

(10 years later)

(Butch's P.O.V)

I wake up to my alarm and I yawn and when I close my mouth I but my lip "damn it my fang got my lip again." I said then I stand up then a maid walks in "master Butch your parents would like to see you in the living room." she said I nodded "ok." I said then I get dressed and I got to the living room and I see my brothers and my parents

I walk over I mess up Beat's hair "how's the youngest doing?" I asked "better before you messed up my hair." he said I chuckled I high five Bass "how's being the middle child?" I asked "better than being the youngest." he said yup their my younger brothers Bass and Beat you can obviously tell we're siblings

My dad clears his throat and I sit down next to Bass "what we wanted to see you boys is that you boys are at the age where you have to start searching for your mates to unlock your inner vampire." my dad started to explain "so we enrolled you boys in a human high school and we hope you guys can find your mates and you'll be staying at our old house." my mom said I nodded "ok mom." I said

Then Bass,Beat, and I pack our things into a moving truck "good luck boys." my dad said I nodded we hugged our dad "it seems like only yesterday I was teaching Beat how to tie his shoes, Butch how to play guitar, and braiding Bass' hair." Mom said "uh mom that was yesterday." I said

Then we hugged our mom and we got into the truck and I start driving to our old house "hey Butch." Beat said "yeah Beat?" I asked I see that he's messing with his rosary "do you think we'll find our mates?" he asked "yeah we will one day." I said then I look at my rosary next to my dog tags and I keep driving

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

"Buttercup! Get up you're going to be late!" I hear I get up and I see what time it was I jumped out of bed and I quickly get dressed wearing a lime green linkin park t-shirt with navy blue jeans that go to my knees and my low top lime green converse and I grab my backpack and my board

I run downstairs "gotta go love you bye." I said as I ran out the door I put the board down and I skate to school I get to the school and I see my friends Blossom,Bubbles with their boyfriends Brick and Boomer and my boyfriend Blake "hey guys." I said then I kick up my board and I catch it "did you hear we're getting three new kids and I hear that their all boys." Bubbles said excited

"oh great three more cocky assholes." I groaned "oh I think that's them." Blake said pointing to a circle of girls "I feel bad for the guys who're trapped in there." Brick said Boomer nodded

(Butch's P.O.V)

We got to the school and a bunch of girls surrounded us since Beat claustrophobic he fainted I sighed and I put his body over my shoulder and walked out of the circle with Bass next to me we get to the nurse's office she sees us "oh what happened?" she asked as I set Beat down on a bed

"nothing Beat has claustrophobia when we were surrounded by a group of girls he fainted." Bass said she nodded "ok what're your names so I can have the office call you down when he wakes up?" she asked "my name is Butch Miles and this is my younger Bass Miles." I said "and who is laying down?" she asked

"that's our younger brother Beat Miles." I said she nodded "ok you two head to class and I'll have the office call you when Beat is awake." she said we nodded and walked out of the nurse's office Bass and I walk to our home room and see that we're the first ones here we sit in the back and pass out

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

Blossom,Brick,Bubbles, Blake and I walk into home room and see two boys sleeping "and high school claims two more victims." Blake said "shame." Brick said then we sit down and other students come in then the teacher walks in "good morning class." Ms Keane greeted then she wipes down the board

"now here with us we have three new students in our school today and two of them are in our class." she said oh great two of them is in my home room "now please come up to the front of the room Mr. Miles." Ms. Keane said wait Miles no it can't be

I turned and looked at the boy behind me he has raven black hair that looks long enough to cover part of his right eye and he's wearing a forest green t-shirt with a forest green and black striped sleeveless hoodie, pitch black jeans with a chain on the right pocket and forest green and black high top DC shoes I don't know his eye color since his eyes are closed

I look at the boy next to him he also has raven black hair but his is longer and his in one long braid that goes to about his waist he's wearing leather jacket with a green stripe on each shoulder navy blue jeans and green and black high top Nikes and I can't see his eye color either since his eyes are closed

(Butch's P.O.V)

" !" I hear then Bass and I spring up and see that there's other students in the class now "would you please come up to the front of the class and introduce yourselves." the teacher said Bass and I nodded and we stand up and walk to the front of the class "my name is Butch Miles and I'm a senior." I introduced myself

"my name is Bass Miles and I'm a junior." Bass introduced himself "alright does anyone have any questions for Butch and Bass?" the teacher asked every girl except three raised their hands "Yes princess?" the teacher asked "are you boys single?" she asked in a nasally voice "yes we're both single." I answered

"yes Robin?" the teacher asked "are you guys brothers?" she asked "yes we are and we have younger brother who is also a junior." I said "can Butch and Bass Miles report to the nurse's office please." the nurse said over the intercom Bass and I walk over and get our stuff and walk out of the class room

We get to the nurse's office and we see Beat is talking to a girl Bass and I stand in the door way "so you're new here." she said "yeah I'am my name is Beat." Beat said "my name is Brute." Brute introduced herself "it was nice of you to keep me company till my brothers gets here." Beat said

"you're welcome it was fun being here with you." she said "look I know we just met but would like to go on a date with me?" Beat asked shyly Brute smiled "sure. how about tonight at eight?" she asked "it's a date." Beat said now its time they know that we're here "good to know you had some company while you waited." I said

Beat looks at us "oh so you must be Beat's older brothers." Brute said I nodded "my name is Butch I'm the oldest." I said "I'm Bass the middle child." Bass said "alright Beat I'll see you at lunch and it was nice meeting you guys." Brute said and she waves to Beat and leaves

Bass and I smirked at Beat "how much did you hear?" he asked "enough to know you have a date tonight." I said "don't worry Beat you're a Miles we do fine when it comes to women." Bass said I looked at Bass confused "Bass who told you that bull shit?" I asked "uncle John." he said I shake my head "don't listen to uncle John." I said

(time skip to Lunch)

We walk into the cafeteria and Beat sees Brute and walks over Bass and I shrugged and walked behind Beat "would it alright if my brothers joined us?" Beat asked "sure I only have one friend that's sits with me." Brute said we sit down "well now you have three friends and your boyfriend to sit with you." Bass said

Beat and Brute blushed Bass and I laughed "Brute what did I miss that now we have three boys sitting with us?" Brute's friend sits down "this is Butterfly." Brute introduced her friend "this is Beat and his older brothers Bass and Butch." Brute said "what grades are you guys in?" Butterfly asked "I'm a junior." Beat said "I'm also a junior." Bass said "and I'm a senior." I said "what grades are you guys in?" Beat asked

"Butterfly and I are juniors." Brute said "yup still the oldest." I said then I get a phone call "hello." I said "hey Butch." Dad said "what do you need dad?" I asked "from now on I want you and only you to deal with rogue vampires that get into the human world." he said "ok is there anything else?" I asked "yes there is a rogue vampire on main street." he said "alright I handle it." I said "good luck Butch." he said

"thanks dad bye." I said then I hang up and put my phone and I get up "where are you going?" Bass asked "I gotta do something."I said then I leave the cafeteria and I put my backpack in my locker and using my vampire speed I run out the building and I get to main street

I use eagle vision and I see in an alley what looks like a teenage girl and a man and the girl is struggling I stop using eagle vision and I run into the alley and I see that it's the rogue vampire "hey stop!" I said then I run and tackle the vampire I pick him up by his neck and I smash my fist into his face killing him and I pull out a small beaker and put some of his blood in it and he turns to dust

Then I turn and run over to the girl and she feinted as we started fighting so I use eagle vision to get some info then when I see her name "wait Buttercup really wow she's really grown up." I said then i put her on my back and run to her house

I get to her house and I knock on the door after a few seconds a woman answers the door "what can I d-" she started to say then she saw Buttercup "what happened?" she asked "a man grabbed a her and dragged her into an alley." I said she motions for me to come in "thank you Mrs. Valentine." I said "how do you my last name?" she asked

"I used to live on this street when I was a kid." I said "oh what's your name?" she asked "Butch Miles." I said "oh Butch it's great to see you again after all these years you look like a grown man." she said "thank you I'll go set Buttercup in her bed." I said then I walk upstairs to Buttercup's room and I put her on her bed

After a few hours I see that's she's waking up she sits up and sees me I smiled "morning BC." I said she looks at me and smiles "it really is you but you have a different hair color and eye color." she said "yeah I went with an actual hair color and an actual eye color." I said I chuckled "how're you feelin?" I asked "I'am fine." she said then she stands up and stretches

"well school is over. want to head to the skate park and play a game of skate?" I asked she nodded "sure." she said then she grabs her skateboard and we leave and go to my house I open the door and I see Beat,Brute,Bass, and Butterfly I walk pass Bass "sup guys." I said and Bass and I high five

"what happened at lunch?" Bass asked "I'll tell you later." I said I grab my board and head to the door "where're you going?" Beat asked "I'am going t- wait why am I tell you where I'am going I'm the oldest all I can say is that I'll be back later." I said then I leave and I see Buttercup standing there "ready?" I asked she nodded and we skate to the skate park

(1 hour later)

"alright time for me to end this." Buttercup said "good luck with that." I said unconvinced then she does a drop in and is about to go up the ramp when she slips and starts to fall I do a drop in and catch her and I'm holding her bridal style

And I skate off of the half pipe and I stop "you alright?" I asked "yeah thanks to you." she said "yup I've saved you twice today." I said "shut up and put me down." she said and I put her down "thanks." she said "hey Buttercup!" we look over and see two gingers, two blondes, and a guy with raven black hair

"hey guys what's up." Buttercup said "what happened we thought you were just running to the store and skate back to school." the raven black haired guy said "she's with one of the new kids." boy with ginger hair said "wait why are you here with him?" raven hair asked "we're just skating." Buttercup said

"watch out!" boy with blonde hair said I do a back flip and I land on the board mid air and I land in a manual then I stop and I pick up the board "hey Buttercup your board came back." I said I look at the bottom of the board and I saw my name was on one of the trunks

"wait is this the board I gave you when we were younger?" I asked Buttercup grabs the board "yes it is." she said "hey Butch!" I turn and see Bass and Beat I walk over to them "what's up guys?" I asked "dad called and told us what happened at lunch and that there's two rogue vampires near here." Bass said I nodded

"we'll search for them on the hover boards." I said then I walk over and I grab my board "hey where are you going?" Buttercup asked "something came up and I gotta go I'll see you later." I said then I run over to Bass and Beat they pull out their boards we push the trunks in and and the boards transform into hover boards

(A/N Butch's board looks like the type-J Bass' board looks like the red rock but green instead of red and Beat's board looks like the blue star but green instead of blue and all of these boards are from Sonic Riders the first one)

"alright let's go." I said we toss our boards and we jump on and we start going fast and look for the vampires I use eagle vision and I look to and I see two people in an alley shaking I go over there and I hop off my board and I walk over to them I touch one of their shoulders and they both turned around and hiss at me

They both pounced at me I duck and they both try to attack me I close my eyes and I reopen them and now my eyes are crimson red they look at me and get scared and start running I turn my back to normal and hop on my hover board and chase them

Shit they're headed to the skate park "out of air." the computer said then my hover board turns back into a skate board and I start slowing down "damn it." I said then I see that they're heading towards Buttercup shit I start skating faster I would say Buttercup saw me "hey Butch!" she shouted yup she saw me

"air is now full." the computer said "fuck yeah." I said I jump and I land on the board making the trunks go in and my skate board turns back into a hover board and I go after the two vampires and I see that they're heading towards Buttercup I speed up and I tackle Buttercup so they go over us we slide on the ground for a second

"looks like you saved my ass again." she said "yeah I feel like its a job now." I said then we both get and she sees my rosary "hey whats that?" she asked as she grabs it and pulls it so she and see it and it comes off of my chain

"it's removable too." she said then I close my eyes then I reopen my eyes now my eyes are crimson red and my hair is now white then the two vampires tackle me and I see who they are "wait Butterfly,Brute." I said in shock I push them off of me

Then I remember the blood in my pocket to make a full vampire out of a human I need the vampire that bit the human and a pure blood's blood so my blood they both start charging at me I smash the beaker in between my hands and some of the glass gets in my hands to I'm bleeding and I mix the blood

I make two guns using my hands and I shoot the blood into both of their mouths and they both stop close their eyes and reopen them "huh?" Butterfly asked confused "Butterfly we're full vampires now." Brute said then they hug and Beat and Bass run to my side

"welcome to the world of vampires ladies." I said they both turn and look at us "wait you guys are vampires too?" Brute asked "yup we're pure bloods." Bass said I sniff the air and I look at the boy with raven black hair the gingers and blondes

"I didn't expect to find five wolfs here." I said "what're talking about?" the one with raven hair said "you know exactly what I'm talking about come at me or is the big bad wolves scared of one vampire." I taunted they growl at me "come at me." I said then the five of them turn into wolves and charge at me

I put my hands in my pockets I smash my foot onto the ground causing the ground to shake and one of the blondes to fall then I do a flaming round house kick knocking the other blonde down and they both detransform but are still conscious

I run and do a backflip kicking one of the gingers in the gut and landing on the other ginger's back they both also detransform and are still conscious then from behind the raven hair tries to bite me I down and I do a handstand grabbing his head and I spin and I smash his body onto the ground then I do a back hand spring and he detransforms and is still conscious

Buttercup runs over to him "Blake are you alright?" she asked "yeah I'm fine just in pain." he said then she walks over to me and punches my arm "ow geez what was that for?" I asked "you beat up my friends." she said "hey they didn't have to charge at me and attack first." I said

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." she said "um Buttercup I don't think so." I said "why?" she asked "Wolfs and Vampires hate each other it's how we were born and raised so I hate to put this on you but you have to pick a side." I said "that's easy for her come on Buttercup." Blake said and Buttercup just stands there "are you coming?" ginger boy asked

"look Buttercup I didn't come back for no reason my brothers and I came here to see if we could find our mates and I don't know if Bass and Beat have found theirs but the thing you're holding in your hand is my rosary and only a vampire's mate can take off their rosary and I couldn't believe it when I found out my best friend was my mate but you don't have to pick to side with us just think of the side you'll know where you'll be happy and if you're happy then I'm happy." I said she looks down at my rosary

She throws it at me and I catch it and she starts walking towards the wolves Bass and Beat start to walk forward but I stopped them "let her go." I said "but Butch you of all people know what happens to a vampire if they don't have their mate." Bass said "yes i know but the first thing that's a vampire's priority is their mate's happiness and if she's happy with the wolves I say let her go." I said

"but Butch you'll die." Beat said "I know and that is a small price to pay if Buttercup stays happy." I said then I put my rosary on my chain and my hair and eyes go back to normal and I start walking away then my chest starts to hurt I put my hand over my chest

(Bass's P.O.V)

Beat and I look at Butch as he starts to walk away and i see that he put his hand over his heart and then he collapsed "Butch!" Beat and I yelled then we run over to him I put him over my shoulder and he's heavy then I got an idea and I hope it works "Butterfly." I said she runs over to me "yeah Bass?" she asked "pull the rosary off of my chain." I said "are you sure this will work?" she asked "just do it please." I said

Then Butterfly pulls the rosary and it comes off and my eyes turn crimson red and my hair turns grey using my super speed I ran back home in under two minutes I get to the door and I kick it open and the guards run up to me "Prince Bass what're you doing here?" one guard asked "doesn't matter." I said then I run to the infirmary and I put Butch down on a bed

Then I turn and see Beat,Brute, and Butterfly and Butterfly is holding my rosary and Brute is holding I would say Beat's rosary since his eyes are crimson red and his hair is light grey "you found yours too." I said then we high five then a nurse walks in and checks Butch

"how is he?" I asked "he's fine but since he found his mate hasn't sucked her blood he's decaying from the inside out and he will be dead in under three hours." she said "alright then alert my parents." I said she nodded and walked out "oh god what're we going to do?" Beat asked "I don't know ." I said

"oh my boys are home." I look up and see our mother she runs over and hugs Beat and I we're standing in front of Butch "where's Butch?" she asked Beat and I step a side and mom sees Butch "what happened?" she asked as she looks at Butch "mom we have good news and bad news." Beat said "the good news is that the three of us found our mates." I said "what's the bad news?" she asked

"Butch's mate left with the wolves and is the reason he's going to die." I said "what's the names of your mates?" mom asked "my mate's name is Butterfly." I said "my mate's name is Brute." Beat said "and Butch's mate's name is Buttercup V something." I said "wait Buttercup Valentine?" she asked "yeah that's her name." Beat said

Then mom starts walking out "um mom where are you going?" I asked "to go and see someone." she said "oh god." I said then I grab my mom's left leg "no stop don't do it." I said mom keeps going "Beat help me." I said then Beat grabs her right leg and mom makes it all the way back to the park where Buttercup and the wolves are for some reason

"no mom stop it!" I yelled and I see that Buttercup and the wolves are looking at us "Buttercup is that you?" mom asked "um yes and who're you?" she asked "I'm Bell Miles Butch's mother." mom said "oh mrs. Miles its good to see you again hows Butch?" Buttercup asked "you saw him like an hour ago." I said

"well since you as-." mom started to say then I cover her mouth "come on we need to home and Butch said him dying was a small price to pay for Buttercup's happiness." I said "wait Butch is dying?" Buttercup asked I nodded "yes he is since he hasn't had his mate's blood he's going to die." I said

I see the look on her face "you alright?" I asked she looked at me "take me to Butch." she said I nodded "hop on." I said then she jumps on my back and I flit back home while Beat drags mom back home we walk into the room and Butch's rosary is beginning to rust "oh shit we don't have much time left." I said

Then we run over "what does this mean?" Buttercup asked "once his rosary breaks he's gone." I said then Buttercup slowly walks over I open his mouth and Buttercup puts her arm in his mouth "this is gonna hurt." I said then I let go and his fangs dig right into Buttercup's skin

After a few seconds I open his mouth and Buttercup removes her arm Butch isn't moving "come on come on." I said "no Butch!" mom runs over and puts his head in her chest "mom...I can't...breathe." Butch said as mom let's him go and he stands up

(Butch's P.O.V)

I stand up and I see Buttercup "so for once you saved my ass." I said "we're gonna give you two a minute alone." Bass said then he pushes everyone else out and closes the door "awe Bass he knows when people want to be alone." I joked I hear sniffling

I look over at Buttercup I walk over "what's with all the crying?" I asked "because I thought I was going to lose you." she said I hugged Buttercup "don't worry BC I'm not going anywhere not again." I said then I feel her hug back "BC." I said "yeah?" she asked in one quick motion I move and kiss her and after a few seconds I can feel her kiss back

I hope you guys enjoyed this was originally was going to be just a short story with one chapter but I want to know from you guys should I make this a full on story or keep it like this review what you want me to do and I'll see you Ruffians in the next story or next chapter and goodnight everybody


End file.
